Extraño
History Born in 2188, Extraño, or Gregorio De La Vega, was part of a group selected by the Guardians of the Universe to take part in an experiment in human evolution. As a minor magician, his magical powers were heightened by the procedure, and his fellow participants gained new abilities as well. Together, they formed the superhero team New Guardians, and took it upon themselves to fight evil wherever it lurked on New Earth. Outwardly resembling nearly every stereotype of a gay man, Extraño initially wore loose colourful garments and has a lively, jovial attitude. He refers to himself as "Auntie" and usually imparts parent-like advice to his teammates. In reality, he may be the very first openly gay superhero. On one mission in particular, he was attacked by an "AIDS vampire" called the Hemo-Goblin. He was subsequently confirmed to be HIV-positive but it's unclear whether he was infected by Hemo-Goblin or had already been infected prior to his introduction. Though he showed no outward signs of the disease, his infection remained a somewhat unorthodox plot point. By 2200, Extraño had left the New Guardians and wandered the watses of New Earth in Area 10 until he was called upon by T. Personality Extraño could be thought of as a trickster, often pulling stunts on The Crapvengers making them do things against their will. For this reason, he is one of the least popular of The Crapvengers and is often made aware of this. As he has HIV, he is often found to be upset when he remembers, but no other member wants to go near him, not even El Buzzo, the only one that can't get HIV. He tries to fight were he can and tries to keep team moral at a high, but often fails. He often gains respect from young children and T-LAWS, but not many others. Friendships/Allies Extaño was noted to have served The Green Lantern before splitting off from the New Guardians. Extraño is noted to have four allies at the start of the possible World War IV. Captain Planet: Captain Planet and Extraño don't talk very much, as Captain Planet fears he might get HIV, but they remain allied because they share a comman goal to stop the possible World War IV. Captain Planet swore to Extraño that if the possible World War IV was stopped, he would help him defeat the AIDS once and for all. Captain Britain: Captain Britain and Extraño don't talk very much either, as Captain Britain thinks he'll get AIDS from Extraño. They remain allied because they both want to stop the possible World War IV. Captain Britain too swore to Extraño that he would help him defeat AIDS once and for all with Captain Planet. El Buzzo: El Buzzo and Extraño are the most alike, as they can both speak Spanish, but they don't talk very much and the alone times they do is when the other members of The Crapvengers need El Buzzo translating. Cypher: Cypher doesn't talk or care much for Extaño, but they remain allied to stop the possible World War IV. Powers *Magic